magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official PlayStation 2 Magazine Issue 1
This issue was cover-dated December 2000 and cost £4.99. A free disc was attached. On the Disc Playable Demos - International Superstar Soccer & Wild Wild Racing - 2 pages (10-11) Rolling Demos - Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2, Dead or Alive 2, Tekken Tag Tournament, MotoGP, Gran Turismo 3 and an Electronic Arts Medley - 2 pages (12-13) Regulars Contents - 1 page (5) Editor's Letter: Welcome to the future... - Mike Goldsmith - ½ page (6) Postal - 1½ pages (14-15) Next Month - 2 pages (44-45) Media - 5 pages (162-164,166-167) :DVD, internet, print and music reviews by Sam Richards and Matt Bielby Spy (News) Lara: To be continued - Mike Goldsmith - 2 pages (47-48) :Episodic gaming comfirmed for Tomb Raider: Next Generation. First screens here. PlayStation 2: Here at last - (49) :Welcome to the biggest UK console launch in history Wargames - (49) :Commandos 2: This time, it's war. Gridlock - 1 page (50) :Is a glut of Formula One games choking the official licence? Cloud City - (51) :PS2's Zelda-beater moves ever closer. Welcome to the world of Dark Cloud. News of the World: Australia - (51) Super Troopers - (52) :Introducing the next generation of warfare: Dropship Heroes for Hire - (52) :Which comic book heroes will score big on the PS2? Twin freaks - 1 page (53) :David Lynch directs bizarre TV advert for PS2 launch. Exclusive on-set report from 'The Third Place' Live by the sword - (54) :And more than likely die by the sword, in the samurai styled Kengo Pay per play - (55) :Sony teams up with Namco to produce its PS2 hardware for arcade machines... The future has just arrived. The horror, the horror - 1 page (56) :The fear returns as Konami announces first details and screens for Silent Hill 2 In Japan - Max Everingham - 1 page (57) Playing the future - (58) :PS2 team announces new game control technology Evil will prevail - (58) :Latest from Capcom: Onimusha, Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5 for PS2. Who wants to be a Tekken millionaire? - 1 page (59) :Could gamers become the sports stars of the future? 'Fat chance' may be the wrong answer... The beautiful game - 1½ pages (60-61) :ISS plays well, FIFA looks great, but the ultimate football game? We reckon it'd be something like this... Previews Gran Turismo 3 - Matt Bielby - 4 pages (18-21) Wipeout Fusion - Jamie Sefton - 2 pages (22-23) Dynasty Warriors 2 - Ben Lawrence - 1 page (24) Dead or Alive 2 - Paul Fitzpatrick - 2 pages (26-27) Red Faction - Kieron Gillen - 3 pages (28-30) Ephemeral Fantasia - Paul Fitzpatrick - 2 pages (32-33) 7 Blades - Paul Fitzpatrick - 1 page (34) MotoGP - Ben Lawrence - 1 page (36) Features The PS2 Interview: Hideo Kojima - Amos Wong - 5 pages (38-42) :"I have an idea for something I call a 'raw game'. If you're not careful, once you reach 'game over', it ends. You can never play it again. It's dead. There is no continue". :A mad idea? Or genius? If there's anyone pushing back the boundaries of gaming on PS2, it's Hideo Kojima, brain behind the forthcoming Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Overcoming an unfortunate susceptibility to 3D motion sickness, he's busy shaping the future of cinematic videogaming... The Sound & the Fury - Max Everingham - 4 pages (64-67) :The place: Twin Ring Motegi race track, just outside Tokyo. The cars: hot, numerous, and highly expensive. The occasion: it's sound recording day for Gran Turismo 3, and we're the only Western magazine invited. Gentlemen, start those engines... Orient Excess - Sam Richards - 6 pages (68-73) :The biannual Tokyo Game Show provides a neat crystallisation of the Japanese games industry. Staggering in scale, overwhelmingly bright and noisy, mildly disorientating, but cute round the edges. And this year, highly PlayStation 2-centric. Join us for a taste of the action. "Who d'you think you're looking at sunshine?" - Sam Richards - 6 pages (74-79) :The hard looking fella on the right is from The Bouncer, one of 2001's most eagerly awaited games. It's the first PS2 project from Square, home of the legendary Final Fantasy. It's also one of the titles pointing the way to the future of gaming. But even more intriguingly, it's the first videogame we can think of to star nightclub doormen... The House that George Built - Mike Goldsmith - 8 pages (80-87) :The spirit of the man who brought the world Princess Leia's pastries inhabits all who work at LucasArts. As Star Wars: Starfighter prepares to go gold, we visit San Rafael to meet the men charged with bringing the world's most powerful movie series to the world's most powerful console... The Journey Begins - 17 pages (89-96,98-107) :You join us at the dawn of a new age; the threshold of a new era. Sony's PlayStation 2 computer entertainment system is going to change everything. Over the next 17 pages we explain what, why, where, who and how... ::Evolution - Paul Fitzpatrick - 2 pages (90-91) :::It's taken seven years for Sony to evolve from techno titan to gaming guru. Here's how they did it (and the bloke who made it look nice). (Teiyu Goto) ::Actuality - Paul Fitzpatrick - 2 pages (92-93) :::Much like the human body, the surface of the PS2 harbours all kinds of knobs, buttons and orifices. Here's what they're for. ::Extras - Paul Fitzpatrick - 2 pages (94-95) :::Hope you've still got some cash in the bank, as no PlayStation 2 completist should be forced to live without accessories like these. Time to dig deep, young gamer... ::Options - Ben Lawrence - 1 page (96) :::Tweak, tussle and tamper. PS2 lets you play games, DVDs and CDs in exactly the environment you choose. ::Expansion - Jamie Sefton - 2 pages (98-99) :::Not just a games console, you say? No sir! PlayStation 2 is also a fully-functional DVD player that can connect to a wide range of the state-of-the-art audio and video equipment. ::Opportunity - Sam Richards - 2 pages (100-101) :::So, PlayStation 2 is 'future-proof' - but what does that actually mean? SCEE's Director of Technology Paul Holman explains. ::Action - Ben Lawrence - 2 pages (102-103) :::The 33 launch games are just hors d'oeuvres. Here's a taste of the tantalising main dishes due to be served up in 2001. Gran Turismo 3, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Silent Hill 2, Dark Cloud, Commandos 2: Men of Courage, Star Wars: Starfighter, Unreal Tournament, Project Eden, Black & White, The Bouncer, Red Faction, Zone of the Enders, Soul Reaver 2, WipEout Fusion, Onimusha: Warlords ::Inquisition - Jamie Sefton - 2 pages (104-105) :::We've got our questions about PS2. You've got your questions about PS2. Here's where we all get some answers. ::Opinion - George Walter - 2 pages (106-107) :::The experts have spoken. Now at the UK B-Boy Championships, the baggy-trousered public gets its hands on PlayStation 2 for the first time. But what's the verdict? PS One Round-Up - page 159 :News - Pro Evolution Soccer 2; Prevew - The Mummy; Gossip - Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix Behind the Scenes - Matt Bielby - 2 pages (174-175) : This magazine didn't just appear out of nowhere. Oh no... Game Over: Tekken Tag Tournament - 1 page (178) Reviews PS2 Comments Tekken Tag Tournament - 8/10 : Tekken Tag is fantastically playable despite the bare-faced cheek of pretending to be something it clearly isn't. Undeniably brilliant but it could have been so much more... Timesplitters - 9/10 : Timesplitters is a fun frantic and inventive first person shooter that every PlayStation 2 gamer should buy. Yesterday Ridge Racer V - 7/10 : Ridge Racer V will please as a launch game, but it's just not as good as you thought it was going to be. Lack of originality and unforgivable graphical failings mar a great game. SSX - 9/10 : If PlayStation 2 ever needed an advertisement, SSX is it. Slick, speedy and extremely addictive. Smuggler's Run - 7/10 : A launch game that looks how you expect a PS2 game to look. Impressive both graphically and technically, and most importantly, extremely good fun to play. Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 - 7/10 : A great 'pick up and play' title, but it can't compete for long-term thrills with the likes of Tekken. Mind you, Tekken won't have you wetting yourself with laughter International Superstar Soccer - 8/10 : What appears to be a simple title reveals itself to be a brilliant kickaround. A warm up for the potentially ace ISS Evolution, but still a fine game in it's own right. Silent Scope - 8/10 : A welcome respite from heavier PS2 fare. The gameplay may be of the 'lite' variety, but Silent Scope walks the thin line between frustration and progress with grace. ESPN Winter X-Games Snowboarding - 6/10 : Realistic snowboarding with novel touches. Won't melt the digital winter sports community, but rewards those prepared to look beyond the initially bland demeanour. Orphen: Scion of Sorcery - 4/10 : A disappointing action RPG that doesn't have enough to satisfy adventure fans, and is short of the depth that hardcore role-playing gamers demand. Gradius III & IV - 2/10 : Fans of the series will probably enjoy this, but it's numerous failings will ensure Gradius III & IV is of minority interest only. A waste of time, really. Madden NFL 2001 - 8/10 : Easily the best sports sim so far on Playstation 2. Packed with options, pumped-up with addictive gameplay and draped in outstanding visuals. This game demands respect. Fantavision - 7/10 : Thanks to its modest size, Fantavision isn't quite a must-own game. Even so you really should consider it - just for its original concept and playability ESPN International Track & Field - 6/10 : A disappointment. The capabilities of the PS2 called for something bigger and more original, but what we get is a polished package devoid of any meaty substance. Wild Wild Racing - 6/10 : WWR is a fine, if not immediately accessible off-roader. Give it time, and you're highly unlikely to come away dissatisfied. Aqua Aqua: Wetrix 2.0 - 7/10 : A great first puzzle game for PS2, and at a tempting price. A vast improvement on previous incarnations, but the concept could be taken a little further yet. Midnight Club - 4/10 : Although it's tempting to be blown away by slick graphics and speed, Midnight Club feels dated. Not awful, but the PS2 can do much better. PS One Comments Tomb Raider Chronicles - 10/10 : It's tricky to keep things fresh after five outings, but new development blood has kept Tomb Raider at the top. Medal of Honor: Underground - 9/10 : Deeply atmospheric, Underground could be described as merely a mission pack, but it's just as exciting and immersive to play as the first game and should be described as a grande victoire. Incredible Crisis - 6/10 : This kookie game is the sort you'll get out after a night on the pop to show your mates. After the initial novelty of the bizarre levels wears off, you probably won't be back very often. Spyro: Year of the Dragon - 9/10 : With new characters, moves and sub-games, it's plenty big enough to occupy you for days. If we ever gain a platform game on PS2 that can match it for fun, it will rock indeed. Spyro 4, anyone? Hardcore (Tips) Tekken Tag Tournament - Complete Players Guide - 4 pages (168-171) Extra tips - 2 pages (172-173) *Ridge Racer V, Silent Scope, Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2, Tekken Tag Tournament - (172) *Smuggler's Run, ESPN International Track & Field, Gradius III & IV, Wild Wild Racing, Bust-A-Move 4 - (173) Adverts PSM2 Issue 3 - 1 page (63) Video Gamer - 1 page (97) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Sam Richards News Editor :Jamie Sefton Games Editor :Ben Lawrence Staff Writer :Paul Fitzpatrick Operations Editor :Louise Wells Production Assistant :George Walter Art Editor :Nick Moyle Deputy Art Editor :Graham Dalzell Designer :Niki Earp Contributors :Scott Anthony, Ryan Butt, Daniel Griffiths, Kieron Gillen, Lee Hall, Lee Hart, Dan Mayers, Steve Merrett, Rob Pegley, Joao Diniz Sanches, Guy Woodward Disc Editor :Catherine Channon Group Senior Editor :Matt Bielby Creative Director :Trevor Gilham Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation Reviews